It Was Never Ginny
by Final Saturn
Summary: Sometimes rivalry gets carried too far. HG, DG, implied HD. Rated for language mostly, somewhat for images.


Draco watched with pride as his son climbed onto the Hogwarts Express. He was confident that his boy would show up the Weasley brats, all of them, even Potter's.

He barely kept in the sneer that threatened to come to the surface as he glanced in the direction of Harry and Ginny Potter. Potter had his arm around her and their daughter, like the picture perfect husband he acted, and everyone knew he was all about pictures. But Draco knew he wasn't always perfect for her; he remembered.

* * *

Ginny might as well have thrown herself at Harry. For all Draco knew, she did; he smirked slightly at that thought. More than once, he had noticed that he was not alone in watching Potter exit the Great Hall. Her big, brown eyes stared forlornly after him. Whatever she had done, Potter would have none of it. Or maybe he was just too dense to realize what she was offering. Regardless, she still stared after him, but more and more, her eyes had strayed to Draco's, caught him watching, too.

Ginny had become infatuated with Draco, instead, and he was no white knight, like Potter. The thought of getting one over on Potter via his girlfriend enthralled Draco. In retrospect, Draco corrected that (with pride) to "many over on Potter."

Early on, Draco didn't get it. He was like the antithesis of Harry. Once, Ginny had even told him something along those lines while they were snogging by the lake. Then it started to make sense. She felt almost the same about Harry as Draco did. It was like a deep admiration with an underlying urge to hurt him; the combination lead to an almost painful ache.

They kept up the façade of hatred around others, but privately, it was different. At first, Draco had thought of Ginny as a good fuck, but when he made a connection with her about their feelings toward Harry, they developed a closeness, if not a friendship.

Draco remembered the feeling of digging his fingers into the girl's too wide hips, running his hands along her too soft flesh, and staring into her not green eyes. Sometimes, he imagined Potter looking on with jealousy written on his face.

In their most intimate moment, Ginny had traced the Dark Mark on his arm, drawing a shiver from them both. Draco had seen first fear and a little defiance spark in her eyes and knew they must have mirrored his own. He had never really wanted to be a Death Eater for all his talk, but imagining how it would make Potter feel had encouraged him. When Potter attacked him in the bathroom, the look of horror said it all; it made it worth it because Draco knew Harry's face wasn't all for the wound he hadn't meant to cause.

* * *

As he saw Harry turn, Draco forced himself to resist the temptation to roll up his sleeve, "accidentally" revealing the scar remaining from his Mark. It was never the Death Eaters. He carefully slid his eyes past Mrs. Potter's. It was never Ginny.

* * *

Harry kept his arm around Ginny and a hand on Lily's shoulder as they watched the Hogwarts Express pull away and tried hard to ignore his wife explaining for the millionth time that the girl would have her chance to go soon enough. With all of the kids off, the three of them, Ron, Hermione, and Hugo turned to head for the exit, putting them in direct line with the Malfoys. Unintentionally, Harry tightened his grip on Ginny in remembered jealousy.

Draco and Ginny had acted like no one knew, but they were barely hiding. Harry remembered how they had looked at each other. Luna, the only person Harry was comfortable voicing his theory about the pair to, insisted that she didn't see it. Maybe the looks had been saved for him alone, whenever the three of them happened to be in the same place. It was a look like they had a secret that they didn't want him to know… or perhaps like they wanted him to be aware just enough to know they were daring him to do something.

Ginny and Draco. At once, the thought had both enraged and excited him. Harry had been her first kiss, but that was all he was willing to be; he wasn't willing to disappoint her. She had gone looking, and Draco was not so reserved. Even now, Harry had to use will power to keep from wondering about them.

After he left Hogwarts, Ginny gave him another opportunity. After Malfoy, she came back to him, and he couldn't help but seize her offer. Harry wanted to make Ginny stop being Draco's. Plus, the world expected nothing less, and Harry was nothing if not a people pleaser. That's why he married her, held her, kissed her again and again. Each time, though, he imagined Draco doing the same.

Whenever he was with Ginny, Harry could see Draco like a ghost in his mind. Sometimes, Ginny had made him stop kissing her due to his roughness; he just felt the need to erase Malfoy. Harry had imagined his wife crying for Draco instead of him. Her moans had sometimes sounded like Draco's sobs. It often felt like every slide of his tongue, every stroke of his hands, and every snap of his hips was not for Ginny but for Draco.

Harry met Draco's eyes and gave a curt nod, narrowly containing a frown as he and his family walked past the Malfoys. It was never Ginny.


End file.
